Harry Potter ou Wyatt Halliwell?
by Alecto McPhee
Summary: Enfin majeur, Harry ne s'attendait manifestement pas à recevoir la lettre d'une .. Ni à apprendre quelque chose de si énorme qu'il en perdrait son .. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews surtout! )
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

4 Privet Drive

C'était la nuit à Privet Drive et le tonnerre grondait en plus de la pluie qui tombait en trombes d'eau ainsi que des éclairs qui sillonnaient le ciel. Bref, c'était une nuit à cauchemars idéale. Au numéro 4, un jeune homme s'agitait dans les couvertures de son lit se trouvant être dans l'ancienne salle de jeu de Dudley Dursley assignée lorsque ce dernier avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard à ses 11 ans. Ils lui avaient donné de peur que l'on vienne les discréditer devant leurs voisins. Avoir encore plus d'anormales à la maison Dursley, non mais vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ! Dans un sursaut, Harry se réveilla en ouvrant grand ses beaux yeux d'émeraude, un cri silencieux au bord des lèvres. Il se passa une main au travers de ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés et se leva pour aller à sa fenêtre. Son regard passa tout d'abord sur la rue déserte et calme dans la noirceur de la nuit pour ensuite se diriger vers la constellation du chien où brillait avec force l'étoile de Sirius. Dans une semaine, jour pour jour, Harry Potter allait avoir ses 17 ans. Pourtant, au lieu d'en être heureux et impatient, on pouvait voir qu'il n'y songeait même pas. Il ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait tellement perdu déjà… Ses parents lors de ses un an, Cédric – son petit ami depuis 2 ans – en quatrième année, Sirius en cinquième année et Dumbledore en sixième… Quand est-ce que tout cela allait se terminer ? Il en avait marre… Il n'en pouvait plus de cette souffrance, de ces faux semblant autour de lui. N'aurait-il jamais une vie où il serait aimé… et où l'on prendrait soin de lui ? Un mouvement dans le ciel capta soudain son attention et il remarqua que c'était un hibou. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Comme il était supposé voir ses amis pour le mariage de Bill, ils avaient décidés qu'ils attendraient ce moment pour qu'il ait ses cadeaux. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne fit que sentir l'oiseau se poser sur son bras avant de remarquer qu'il était arrivé. En voyant que l'écriture sur le dessus de l'enveloppe ne lui était pas familière, mais qu'il portait le sceau de Gringotts, Harry défit l'attache de la lettre et déplia le parchemin pour en lire le contenu.

_«Cher Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que nous sommes morts de la main même de Voldemort et que Peter Pettigrow nous a trahis. Je t'écris en prévision – j'ai un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de l'avenir que j'entrevois pour toi sans notre protection – pour t'expliquer quelque chose que personne d'autre que James et moi ne savent à ton sujet…._ (James et moi?...)_ Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi je dis «James et moi» et non «papa et moi»… non? Eh bien c'est la raison de cette lettre. Nous ne sommes pas tes véritables parents,_ (HEINNNNNNN?)_ et Harry n'est pas ton véritable prénom non plus._ (Par Merlin! Si c'est une blague des jumeaux je vais les tuer… bien que ce ne soit pas leur genre de faire ça… à bien y repenser… Je crois que le pire c'est que c'est que ce soit peut-être réel… merde….)_ Bien que durant cette année nous nous sommes occupés de toi comme si tu étais notre propre enfant – tu ne l'es peut-être pas de sang, mais de cœur et de magie tu l'es – _(De magie…?)_ tu viens en fait de la famille Wiccane les Halliwell établie à San Francisco aux États-Unis. _(Euhhhhhhh…..)_ Et tu t'appelles Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, ta mère s'appelle quant à elle : Piper Halliwell et ton père Léo Wyatt. Tu as trois tantes : Prudence, Phoebe et Paige. Je vais terminer cette première lettre ici pour que tu ailles lire la lettre que ta mère a écrite pour toi avant que je ne poursuive._

_Lily Potter»_

Le regard d'Harry devint vide… Il n'était pas un Potter? Il ne venait pas d'ici? Comme s'il était en état de transe, Ha – Wyatt (Ça va être dur de se faire à un nouveau nom… Merlin…Quel poisse!) prit la deuxième lettre qui était en papier moldu cette fois-ci et commença à la lire.

_«Cher Wyatt,_

_Mon tendre amour, mon enfant, mon bébé… Je suis tellement triste, tellement déchirée de devoir te laisser à une autre famille pour qu'ils t'élèvent loin de nous! Mais je sais que je ne pourrais te garder sans que tu ne sois en terrible danger. J'imagine que tu ne sais pas qu'est-ce que la magie wiccane puisque tu te trouves dans une partie du monde où cette magie c'est éteinte il y a bien longtemps… Alors je vais t'expliquer en profondeur ce que c'est par le récit expliqué dans un livre expert sur le sujet… : _

_**«**__**La Wicca est une foi, une spiritualité qui s'intéresse à la Nature. Le Divin est cette Nature divisée en deux concepts : le Dieu et la Déesse. Le croyant révère ces entités à travers les différents aspects qu'ils peuvent incarner et les cycles naturels (saisons, lunes, etc.). Le wiccan peut pratiquer ou non la Magie, l'exercice de ces forces divines**__**. **_

_**Les fondements de la Wicca sont basés sur la dualité du Divin entre un Dieu et une Déesse. Mais cette dualité ne s'oppose pas comme le Bien et le Mal incarnés par Dieu et Satan chez les chrétiens. Le Dieu et la Déesse Wicca sont une dualité complémentaire et non antagoniste qui s'accepte dans son intégralité car elle est la Vie. Le Dieu et la Déesse sont tous deux le positif comme le négatif. La Wicca a donc pour particularité de rejeter le caractère manichéen de certains autres cultes. Il n'y a pas de bien, pas de mal qui sont le salut ou la damnation. Il y a le clair et le sombre qui sont des aspects de la couleur de la Vie. Les wiccans vivent avec ces deux composantes. Il s'agit de trouver le point d'équilibre qui permet de vivre convenablement, c'est à dire de ne pas être trop dans le clair qui serait la naïveté des sentiments positifs qui sapent la raison ; et pas trop dans le sombre qui sont les sentiments négatifs qui altèrent le jugement moral. Les Dieux peuvent représenter par des noms et des aspects différentes divers degrés et différentes formes d'états mentaux : ils sont associés à un degré de sombre, un degré de clair dans la source Divine qui anime la Nature. C'est pour cela que l'on parle de déesse sombre par exemple. Attention, deux mises en garde : ce n'est pas parce que clair et sombre ne sont pas assimilés directement à bien et mal que les wiccans n'ont pas de conscience morale, ils ont le respect de la vie. De plus, une déesse sombre n'est pas forcément une déesse du mal comme les esprits manichéens pourraient le penser, elle représente un aspect de la vie qui peut toucher à un moment donné : tristesse, vengeance, colère et aider à apprivoiser cette part de nous-même pour ne pas se laisser submerger. C'est en connaissant les choses qu'elles sont le moins dangereuses.**_

_**Les Wiccans honorent donc deux grands principes de divinités qui sont le Dieu et la Déesse. On les appelle aussi le Grand Dieu et la Grande Déesse car ils représentent des entités complètes et finies. Pour faire simple, tous les Dieux des autres Panthéons, peu en importe l'origine, ne sont qu'une facette de ce Dieu. De même toutes les Déesses ne sont qu'une infime partie de la Déesse. Ainsi toutes ces facettes composent le Grand Dieu et la Grande Déesse. C'est l'idée de la palette d'aspects clairs et d'aspects sombres présentés ci-dessus. **_

_**Le Dieu est parfois appelé Dieu Cornu. En ce qui concerne ce qualificatif, ce n'est en aucun cas Satan comme certains le prétendent, par ignorance ou par médisance. Pour croire en Satan, il faut être chrétien puisque seul les Chrétiens croient en l'opposé mal de Dieu le bien. En précisant cela je détruits le cliché pesant qui associe Wicca et Satanisme : ces deux cultes n'ont rien en commun comme tu pourras le constater. De plus, dans la Wicca les notions de bien et de mal sont indépendantes du Divin, elles sont surtout un point de vue moral à échelle humaine. Le Dieu est parfois appelé le Chasseur sous certaines de ses représentation les plus communes. Le Dieu est le gardien de la vie sauvage (son aspect clair), mais il est aussi celui qui la détruit (son côté sombre). Son symbole est l'astre solaire.**_

_**La Déesse, parfois appelé la Mère, elle a quatre représentations liées aux différentes phases de la pleine lune. Une jeune vierge, une jeune femme, une vieille femme et la mort. C'est la lune croissante, la pleine lune, la lune décroissante et la nouvelle lune. Elle aussi est une déesse aimante dans son aspect clair, mais comme tout, elle est dualité et possède un aspect sombre. Lorsque la Nature est violente c'est cet aspect qui se manifeste.**_

_**Les Divinités symbolisent les énergies mâles et femelles qui existent en équilibre partout autour de nous. Ainsi, les Wiccans croient que l'esprit du Dieu et de la Déesse se retrouvent dans toutes les choses vivantes : dans les arbres, la pluie, les fleurs, la mer, nous etc. Cela signifie que chaque Wiccan se doit de traiter ses semblables et tous les êtres de la Terre comme des aspects du Divin. Cela signifie que les Wiccans honorent et respectent la vie dans toutes ses diverses expressions. La vie tout entière est perçue comme un flot constant d'énergies positives et négatives, qui se mêlent pour créer l'équilibre de la vie. **_

_**De part ce respect immuable et naturel, les Wiccans vénèrent la Nature, contenue et contenant les Divinités, en célébrant les cycles du soleil, les cycles de la lune, et autres cycles naturels qui régissent notre univers. Les Wiccans regardent à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes pour trouver les cycles qui correspondent à ceux du monde naturel. Ils gardent cette conscience dans leur intériorité ou l'exprime dans leur pratique. Chacun est libre de faire comme il le sent sur ce point. Toujours est-il que quiconque se prétendant wiccan a cette conscience du Dieu, de la Déesse, de la vie, des cycles dans la Nature et du respect pour cette vie. Ce respect n'induit pas un ébahissement total et abruti pour toutes les choses qui se présentent à nous. Certes, l'émerveillement naturel est l'une des clefs mais il faut savoir ne pas tomber dans les travers du ridicule en en faisant le seul moteur de la foi. De la contenance, du recul et de la réflexion sur ce que l'on est, ce que l'on veut et ce que l'on peut dans la démarche spirituel paraît essentiel pour pouvoir perdurer dans le cheminement personnel. C'est un art de vivre, une façon de penser qui doit transparaître, non pas nous contrôler totalement.**_

_**Les Wiccans reconnaissent parfaitement qu'il existe plusieurs voies pour accéder au Divin**__. __**Les Wiccans ne jugent pas les autres religions et les acceptent tant qu'elles ne prônent pas de faire de tort à autrui, et qu'elle ne cherche pas à salir l'image de la Wicca. Les Wiccans croient d'abord en la Liberté et la Tolérance : ils ont choisi de ne pas considérer leur religion comme « la seule vraie religion », mais comme un des chemins qui mènent au centre. Ils ne convertissent pas de nouveaux membres à leur Art, ni ne font de publicité ou de prosélytisme. Ils croient que quiconque est fait pour cette voie la trouvera à travers ses propres recherches.**_

_**Un Wiccan ne peut être considéré que comme Wiccan s'il se sent attaché aux croyances expliquées ci-dessus.**_

_**Il existe un nombre considérable de traditions qui ont basé leur pratique sur ces croyances en y greffant quelques particularités qui leurs sont propres.**_

_**Les Wiccans solitaires en général se créent leur propre tradition, on les appelle traditions éclectiques. Le Wiccan solitaire est le seul qui peut savoir ce qu'il est donc et donc ce qu'il doit faire pour atteindre une certaine harmonie. Il ne sera pas forcément comblé aussi efficacement par une tradition moins flexible au sein d'un coven (groupe de Wiccan partageant la même tradition).**_

_**Il arrive un moment où les solitaires veulent sortir de leur solitude. Ils peuvent alors partager, pratiquer les rites en groupe, groupes parfois appelés covens.**_

_**Les wiccans ont un commandement :**____**« Fais ce que tu veux tant que tu ne fais de mal à personne »**__**. Cette phrase très simple énonce un ordre. C'est une invitation à la maîtrise et à la réflexion avant d'accomplir quoi que ce soit.**_

_**Certains wiccans croient en la loi du triple retour qui édicte que **__**« Le bien que tu feras te sera rendu trois fois et ainsi le tort que tu feras te seras rendu trois fois. »**__** Elle ne concerne pas seulement les actes magiques comme beaucoup le croit, mais aussi les gestes de tous les jours… Tout changement a des conséquences en magie. De même, dans la vie de tous les jours, la manière dont nous traitons les autres affectent leur manière d'être avec nous et donc ce qu'ils nous rendent des bienfaits ou des méfaits accomplis envers eux. Oublions les ingrats qui ne rendent pas forcément le bien pour le bien. […]*(1)» **_(D'accord, je peux comprendre le principe… c'est cette autre magie qui habite mon corps?...)

_Bref. Tu as compris le principe… Nous dans la famille c'est un petit peu plus compliqué. Nous chassons les démons*(2), ceux qui tuent les innocents et ne prennent pas en compte l'équilibre du monde. […]*(3) Maintenant que tu connais un peu notre fonction et notre magie, je vais te parler des raisons sur le pourquoi je t'ai envoyé au loin. Ce que tu dois savoir de prime abord, c'est que tu ais né le 23 février 2003… _(QUOIIIIIIIIII?) _Eh oui, je t'ai bien envoyé dans le passé, _(Hey merde!) _parce que si tu étais resté dans le présent… même loin de moi tu aurais été en danger. Les démons ne faisaient qu'attaquer le Manoir depuis que j'étais enceinte de toi et désiraient t'avoir en leur pouvoir afin que tu serves la Source elle-même*(4). Bien que tu me protégeais et me guérissais à chaque fois que je me blessais… j'ai décidé que pour ton propre bien, j'allais sacrifier le temps que j'aurais pu passer à te regarder grandir en compagnie de ton père et de tes tantes pour te savoir en sécurité. Je t'ai mis au monde chez une amie sorcière dont personne de la famille ne sait pour notre amitié et j'ai demandé aux Nettoyeurs*(5) de t'effacer de la mémoire de la famille et de mon amie… mais ton souvenir restera gravé dans ma mémoire… c'est pourquoi lorsque tu reviendras à la maison à notre époque… je serai probablement émue… et dans la mouise jusqu'au cou vis-à-vis de tes tantes et de ton père… tu reviendras probablement un à deux mois après que je t'ais envoyé dans le passé. Mais avant… j'espère que tu contrôleras tes pouvoirs de wiccan et de sorcier (j'ai demandé à Lily et James de te transmettre une partie de leurs magies afin que les deux traditions soient en toi et que tu puisses te défendre haut la main contre tes ennemis et protéger ceux qui te sont cher.). C'est vraiment important Wyatt chéri! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop… […]*(6)_

_Ta maman qui t'aime plus que tout au monde._

_Ps : Avec la lettre tu devrais avoir un journal intime où j'ai noté tous mes moments les plus importants dans ma vie que je voudrais que tu saches et que je t'aurais raconté pour t'endormir le soir si j'avais pu te garder auprès de moi ainsi que toutes les formules que je jugeais importantes que tu apprennes et maîtrise. J'y ai intégré également la formule qui débriderait tes pouvoirs wiccan._

_Xxx»_

À la fin de la lettre de sa véritable mère, des larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur les joues de Wyatt. Il les essuya rapidement pour prendre le deuxième parchemin de Lily.

_«Cher Wyatt,_

_Maintenant que tu as lu la lettre de Piper, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il est arrivé après ton arrivé… un peu inopiné dirons-nous. Je dis ça parce que tu ais apparu d'un coup sur mes genoux alors que James et moi étions assis à profiter de la présence de l'autre devant un bon feu de cheminée au Manoir Potter si tu vois ce que tu veux dire…_( Wyatt rougit en comprenant l'allusion)_ Merlin! James et Sirius déteignent sur moi… paix à mon âme! … _(Il rit légèrement à cette phrase) _Bref. Quand tu es arrivé, cela nous a tellement surpris que nous avons failli tomber à la renverse! En tout cas, tu avais une lettre entre les mains écrite de la main de ta mère qui nous expliquait le comment, le pourquoi, etc. Nous demandant de prendre soin de toi et de t'adopter en tant que membre de la famille… Ce que nous n'avons pas hésité à faire en sachant les dangers que tu courrais._ (Wyatt posa une main sur son torse, ému par tant de gentillesse et de bonté d'âme.)_ Je t'ai lancé un sort afin que tu ressembles à une copie mélangé de James et moi qui se déferait après ton 17__e__ anniversaire. Nous avons fait croire à nos proches à l'aide d'un sort de magie ancienne que tu étais bien de nous. Étant stérile, je ne pouvais pas donner naissance alors tu as aussi été désigné comme l'Héritier des Potter. Afin que tu t'entraînes et que tu puisses maîtriser pleinement tout tes pouvoirs… la chambre forte du coffret des Potter à Gringotts est une salle temporelle et équivaut à la Salle sur demande de Poudlard. Elle ne vieillira aucunement ton corps peu importe le nombre d'années que tu passes à l'intérieur, celles-ci se transformant en seconde à l'extérieur ton métabolisme est synchronisé avec le temps réel. Par exemple, si tu passes 30 ans à l'intérieur du coffre, 30 secondes auront passées à l'extérieur. _(Oh Merlin! Ils n'ont pas hésité à me léguer leurs affaires et ils m'aident pour mon entraînement…) _Les Gobelins sont tous au courant pour toi… Et uniquement eux. Fait bien attention à Dumbledore aussi… _(Se méfier de Dumbledore…? ... je me demande… est-il vraiment mort finalement ou si c'est supposé m'encourager à poursuivre mes recherches sur les horcruxes… ce serait bien son genre… maintenant qu'elle le dit… cela me paraît sensé comme conseil quand on repense aux actes suspects de ce vieux Shonock…)_ il nous a parlé d'une prophétie, mais elle ne te concerne pas. S'il t'en a fait part ce n'est pas toi qui en es le centre mais bien Neville Longdubas qui, lui, est réellement né fin juillet… _(Alors c'était bien toi Neville…) _[…]*(7)_

_Lily Potter_

_Ps : La lettre est un port-au-loin qui devrait t'emmener la veille de ton anniversaire fictif chez Gringotts._

_Xxx»_

Pratique le Port-au-loin… pensa le jeune sorcier. Il décida après cela qu'il allait relire chacun de ses livres scolaire depuis sa première année, afin de maîtriser… du moins théoriquement… la matière de cette partie de son héritage magique avant de passer à l'autre partie…

La veille de son «anniversaire» juste avant que l'Ordre du Phénix n'arrive au 4 Privet Drive, Wyatt disparaissait avec ses affaires et le port-au-loin en ne laissant derrière lui que des lettres pour ses proches : Remus, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Les Weasley et l'Ordre. Les laissant derrière lui pour pouvoir faire face à sa véritable Destinée avec un grand «D».

**Les étoiles présentes à certains moments sont des références à des éléments de la série Charmed.**

**http(:) (/)(/) .com (/) definition (-) de (-) la (-) wicca (/) (à enlever les parenthèses et les espaces afin d'avoir l'adresse exacte du site sur lequel j'ai pris les informations sur la wicca.**

**Tout le monde connaît les démons… non? Tout le monde connaît c'est quoi…**

**Résumé des aventures des sœurs Halliwell depuis le début jusqu'au moment de l'accouchement de Piper dont j'ai quelque peu modifié les circonstances… ainsi que leurs devoirs en tant que sorcières du bien... **

**Tout le monde connaît la Source… Le maître de l'enfer… celui que tous les démons craignent et adulent…**

**Les Nettoyeurs**_**… **_**Un groupe qui a pour mission de protéger la magie et donc éviter que les humains ne connaissent son existence… bien que j'aie quelque peu modifié leur utilité dedans tout cela.**

**Le reste n'est que recommandations de la part d'une mère inquiète, surprotectrice et pleine d'amour pour son enfant.**

**Recommandations également… mais de la part d'une jeune femme incapable de fonder une famille qui rabâche son amour maternel sur le premier enfant qu'elle a – dirons-nous – adopté.**

**Je sais que ce n'est à peu de choses près que des lettres mais j'espère que ce prologue particulier vous aura donné l'eau à la bouche comme on dit. **

**Alecto McPhee**

**Ps : Il se peut qu'il y ait de GROS délais entre la poste des chapitres… je suis sincèrement désolée en avance pour cela… Mais je travaille 19h semaines et j'ai repris les cours au Cégep… donc… études-travail-cours… J'imagine que vous devez comprendre ma situation, donc… Ne vous énervez pas contre moi! Mea Culpa, je sais… Bref! Merci de votre future compréhension! =)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**RAR**

**cyrillo . duprat **et Mackensy : J'espère que vous aurez aimez mon changement de résumé… me suis-je amélioré? Ou est-il encore plus mauvais que le précédent? Surtout n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, j'adore lorsqu'on critique mon travail afin que je puisse améliorer mes écrits! Merci pour votre Review! Et j'espère que vous apprécierai ce chapitre =) J'aimerais aussi savoir ce que vous appréciez ou dépréciez dans ma fiction… ai-je des modifications à faire? Des éclaircissements à donner pour une meilleure compréhension? Bien à vous et bonne lecture! ^.^

**IZNOO** : J'ai fait aussi vite que possible… j'espère que cette suite comblera ton attente et tes espoirs… J'aimerais aussi savoir ce que tu aimes dans ma fic et si j'ai des choses qui auraient besoin d'être éclaircie dans la trame… Bien à toi et bonne lecture! =D

**Fin des RAR**

**Chapitre 1**

[_La veille de son «anniversaire» juste avant que l'Ordre du Phénix n'arrive au 4 Privet Drive, Wyatt disparaissait avec ses affaires et le port-au-loin en ne laissant derrière lui que des lettres pour ses proches : Remus, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Les Weasley et l'Ordre. Les laissant derrière lui pour pouvoir faire face à sa véritable Destinée avec un grand «D»._]

Avant de s'agrandir au dehors, il faut s'affermir au-dedans.

Victor Hugo

Extrait de _Post-Scriptum de ma vie_

**Gringotts**

Lorsqu'il reparut, Wyatt était dans un bureau aux allures luxueuses où un gobelin attendait patiemment son arrivée. Silencieusement, ce dernier lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il prit donc place dans un fauteuil ouvragé face au gardien de ses voûtes.

-Bienvenue dans mon bureau Monsieur Potter-Halliwell, le salua-t-il, je suis votre chargé de voûte, Gripsec… Je suppose que maintenant vous savez tout au sujet de votre ascendance?

-Effectivement, monsieur Gripsec, répondit Wyatt avec respect. J'ai beaucoup de question concernant mes finances…

-Bien, fit calmement le gobelin en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil, Vous pouvez me les poser et je répondrai avec mes connaissances des affaires concernant votre famille adoptive.

Gripsec avait insisté sur le mot adoptive pour différencier les deux familles de son client afin que ce dernier s'habitue au fait que sa véritable famille se trouvait encore en vie et de l'autre côté de l'atlantique. Ce que le jeune homme apprécia et le fit grimacé en même temps en signe d'inconfort.

-…Premièrement, pensez-vous qu'il serait possible que l'on me conduise à mon coffre-fort familial afin que je puisse y regarder de plus près? Et deuxièmement, dans sa lettre, Mme Potter fait mention de la clause «Salle temporelle» à l'intérieur même de la voûte familiale Potter principale…?

-Bien entendu, acquiesça la créature magique, mais avant que je ne vous y conduise afin que vous le voyiez vous-même, j'aimerais vous parler de votre héritage…

Le chargé des affaires Potter laissa sa phrase en suspens, ce qui fit froncer des sourcils Wyatt qui le regarda en signe d'incompréhension.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Savez-vous ce qu'est un gardien magique?

Wyatt arqua des sourcils en signe d'étonnement. Gardien magique? Qu'est-ce que le gobelin voulait dire par gardien magique? Qu'est-ce que c'était, première des choses… et pourquoi lui demander cela maintenant?

-Je m'en doutais un peu, soupira le gobelin. Bien qu'il nous disait venir de votre part, nous avons tenu notre bout et n'avons pas cédé… Dumbledore était votre gardien magique. Les devoirs d'un bon gardien magique sont de vous avertir de votre rang à votre entré dans le monde sorcier en tant que dernier héritier au titre de Lord Potter et de Lord Black afin de vous préparer à prendre en main tout cela. Un bon gardien doit aussi vous emmener dans chacune des entreprises dont votre famille est la bénéficière afin que vous ayez un peu d'expérience en pratique et que vous ayez en tête ce que vous aurez à affronter dans un proche avenir. Cela est ce qu'il aurait dû faire dès votre admission à Poudlard. Maintenant que nous savons que les clauses n'ont pas été respectées… Le contrat du gardien nommé Albus Dumbledore est désormais nul et non avenu!

Le Gobelin prit une pose et repris la parole après avoir bien regardé dans ses dossiers.

-À part l'argent déversé aux Dursley pour votre bien-être, aucun autre galion ou mornille n'est sorti de votre voûte jeunesse ou familial. Dumbledore a bien essayé d'en extraire alors qu'il possédait votre clé, mais nous le lui avons interdit.

-Quel bien-être? Grogna le jeune homme. Ces Dursley m'ont donnés comme chambre le placard sous l'escalier durant 11 années. J'étais, et je suis encore, sous-alimenté et forcé de faire toutes les corvées que sont censés faire les parents et non les enfants. Je devais faire la cuisine, la vaisselle, le lavage, le ménage, repeindre la clôture, désherber le jardin, tondre la pelouse, arroser les fleurs, réparer chaque choses qui étaient brisées par mon cousin. Quand j'ai eu ma lettre pour Poudlard, on m'a donné l'ancienne salle de jeux de mon cousin avec un matelas défoncé avec un dessous de lit à peine mieux et une armoire brisée avec un miroir cassé. Et j'en passe des vertes et des pas mûres…

Le Gobelin le regarda avec horreur, fureur et indignation. Puis, une lueur machiavélique apparut dans son regard.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas M Potter-Halliwell, déclara-t-il d'un air énigmatique, j'ai un plan afin que tous les préjudices encourues soient dédommagés et rendus au centuple.

Wyatt lui offrit un regard plein de remerciements.

-Je vous serais infiniment reconnaissant pour chacune des choses que vous faites, ou ferez bientôt, pour moi, Monsieur Gripsec.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Monsieur, dit le gobelin avec un sourire des plus sincères. Maintenant, suivez-moi. Je vais vous conduire à la voûte familiale des Potter…

Le voyage fut tout aussi amusant que lors de sa première année. Wyatt avait l'impression qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de ce petit tour de manège qu'il devait faire chaque fois qu'il avait, a, aura besoin d'aller se chercher de l'argent… Cependant, le fait est qu'il devra probablement ramener toute la richesse qu'on lui avait léguée avec lui dans le futur, ou plutôt son présent où il aurait dû grandir… Chaque fois qu'il en venait à y penser… toutes ses réflexions s'embrouillaient et se mélangeaient.

-Monsieur? Réquisitionna le gobelin pour avoir son attention. Nous y sommes…

Le jeune homme eut un léger sursaut et regarda les alentours avec étonnement. Il était certain qu'ils se trouvaient au plus profond de la banque tellement c'était vieux et ancien.

-Je vous demande pardon pour mon égarement momentané, Monsieur Gripsec, fit Wyatt avec une grimace et se passant une main sur la nuque avec embêtement.

Le gobelin eut une sourire amusé (parce qu'un gobelin ça peut sourire?... On dirait bien que oui…).

-Pour ouvrir votre coffre familial, il n'y a pas besoin d'une clé… mais de votre sang plutôt… Apposez votre main dessus et vous devriez ressentir une piqure. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ressentez votre magie être «fouillée». C'est l'entité qui garde l'entrée qui vous met à l'épreuve. Si elle vous juge digne, elle prendra une partie de votre magie afin d'adapter les protections pour que nul autre que vous ne puissiez l'ouvrir.

Wyatt eut un sourire carnassier à cette nouvelle.

-Bien, bien…

Il s'avança et fit exactement ce que le gobelin lui avait demandé de faire et ressenti tout ce que l'on lui avait décrit. Il ne flanchât ni ne tressaillit sous l'inspection, bien qu'il fut réticent au début. Une fois l'acceptation du coffre établit et la porte entre-ouverte, Wyatt s'avança vers l'intérieur. Avant que le gobelin ne dise quoique cela soit, le jeune homme se retourna et dit d'un air malicieux :

-À dans quelques secondes, Maître Gripsec…

La première chose qu'il fit –une fois à l'intérieur- ce fut d'actionner la bulle temporelle comme le lui avait expliqué Lily Potter dans sa lettre afin de les secondes s'écoulant à l'extérieur deviennent des années à l'intérieur. La deuxième chose fut de visiter l'endroit afin de se faire une vague idée de ce qui l'attendrait ces cinq prochaines années. Le coffre était séparé en sections qui rassemblaient tout ce qui avait attrait à une matière spécifique relié à la magie. Il y avait même une section afin de renforcer la force physique et une maxime était gravée au-dessus de cette grotte : _Un esprit saint dans un corps saint c'est une magie forte dans un corps fort. _Un sourire s'étalât sur les lèvres de Wyatt en voyant là l'influence de Lily. C'était surement elle, parce qu'il ne connaissait personne d'autre qui aurait pu utiliser une maxime moldu et la mélanger au contexte de la magie. Il avait aussi pu remarquer une section sur les magies aujourd'hui disparut mais qui avaient été fréquemment utilisé des siècles plus tôt par ses ancêtres qui avaient gardés la trace de ces magies afin que jamais elles ne se perdent complètement. C'était là, découvrit-il, l'un des secrets le mieux gardé de la Maison Potter : ils étaient les gardiens des connaissances magiques ayant jamais vu le jour et restant dans cette grotte caché lorsqu'elles venaient à disparaître de la communauté magique du monde entier. Il y avait également une section «maison» avec cuisine, chambre, salle de bain, salon et bibliothèque propice à l'apprentissage théorique… _Le paradis de l'ermite quoi! Songea le jeune homme avec surprise et sarcasme. _Finalement, Wyatt se décida à bouger et à s'installer. Il sortit sa malle de sa poche et la déposa avant de lui lancer le sort d'agrandissement afin qu'elle recouvre une grandeur normal. Ensuite, il la défit et remplit les étagères de la commode qui sera «sienne» pour les prochaines années. Comme ce coffre –Ou plutôt ce palace de l'ermite, selon le jeune sorcier- avait des centaines d'années, il était plutôt étonnant qu'il ait l'air de sortir d'un catalogue de mode et ne ressemble en aucun cas à l'époque où il avait été créé. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait posé la question à voix haute et ce fut le tableau du père de James Potter – Charlus Potter – qui lui répondit :

-Cet endroit a été enchanté pour être conforme à la mode du moment chaque fois qu'un héritier y entre afin d'approfondir ses connaissances et découvrir les secrets que renferme la Maison Potter. Ici ce déroule l'entraînement des descendants de la famille par les membres morts de la famille qui reprennent vie durant le temps accordé par le coffre afin de l'aider à se préparer à son futur.

C'est à ce moment que sortirent des ombres ses parents adoptifs : Lily et James Potter ainsi que Doréa Black Potter avec Charlus Potter qui ne se trouvait plus dans son tableau mais bien en face de lui. Apparut également les parents de Charlus – Abigail et Daniel Potter – ainsi que les parents de Daniel, Darla et Elliot Potter. Lily vint le prendre dans ses bras et le serra avec tendresse et amour.

-Je suis si contente de te voir mon chéri! Cela faisait un bon moment que l'on attendait ta venue ici…

-Je savais que l'Entité t'accepterait comme un véritable Potter une fois qu'elle aurait sondé ton cœur et ta magie! S'exclama James, tout sourire.

Wyatt resta un moment figé avant de rendre son étreinte à la femme qu'il avait toujours cru être sa mère mais qui – il le savait maintenant – ne l'était pas réellement et que sa véritable mère était encore en vie quelque part dans San Francisco à vaqué à ses occupations. Il s'était attendu à tout en venant ici, mais certainement pas à voir des gens censés être morts… en vie juste devant lui! Voyant l'air ébahi du jeune homme, tout le monde présent éclata de rire. Lily retourna aux côtés de son mari et sourit simplement avec indulgence à celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils.

-Tous ici, nous t'apprendrons tout ce que nous savons afin que tu puisses te défendre ainsi que défendre les gens que tu aimes…. Déclara Daniel, d'un air solennel qui fut perturbé par une claque derrière la tête de la part de sa bien-aimée. Aïe! Mais qu'ai-je donc pu bien faire pour mériter votre courroux ma douce moitié?

-Arrête d'être aussi solennel! Fit simplement Abigail. Tu vas réussir à nous l'effrayer en lui faisant penser que nous ferons que l'entraîner! T'imagine, chéri!? Tu l'as bien regardé le pauvre petit? Il n'a pratiquement que la peau sur les os! C'est un crime!

-…il n'aura pas peur de nous, mais de notre folie… marmonna son époux.

-Qu'as-tu dis? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, fit sa femme, un air sévère sur le visage et les poings sur les hanches.

-Rien… rien du tout! S'écria Daniel en se cachant derrière Elliot, son père.

Ce dernier était littéralement mort de rire devant la bévue de son fils.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, mon chéri? Fit doucereusement sa femme Darla. Il n'y a pas de quoi rire! Tu voudrais qu'il nous croie sérieux et barbant au possible?

Elliot s'étrangla dans son rire et toussota en répondant d'un air autant innocent que possible… Ce qui ne fonctionna, malheureusement pour lui, aucunement vu le regard de sa femme.

-Mais non ma douce! Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il croit une telle ignominie voyons!

-Mouais…. Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire ou pas… Tu avais l'air de prendre cela à légère je dirais…

-Mais je ne mens pas! Ce serait terrible qu'il nous perçoive ainsi!

Sa femme haussa d'un sourcil d'un air pas dupe du tout. N'avait-elle pas cru l'entendre prendre un ton sarcastique dans sa dernière phrase? C'était à éclaircir et à démasquer cette tromperie… ce vilain menteur… Elle comptait bien le cuisiner! Voyant tout cela, Wyatt éclata d'un rire sonore qui mit fin à toute la mise en scène faites par ses … en fait… comment devait-il les nommer? Tout cela était véritablement problématique… Pour l'instant il se contentera sur le fait qu'ils sont la famille qu'il n'a jamais pu avoir et les traitera comme tel! Tout cela l'avait tellement détendu qu'il ne vit pas les hommes se taper dans les mains en signe de victoire. Eh bien quoi? Le but était de réussir à le mettre à l'aise… C'était réussi non?

**Amis du jour Bonjour, Amis du soir Bonsoir!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et qu'il vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche concernant sa suite! Je souhaite aussi votre compréhension pour les prochains si je ne poste pas aussi rapidement que pour celui-là… Je sais que je me répète mais ce chapitre n'a vu le jour que parce que j'ai été inspirée et que je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever de la tête ^^''**

**Juste pour spécifier… je l'écris en pur improvisation… Si vous avez des idées à proposer je suis preneuse! J'attends vos avis avec impatience c'est certain. Je n'ai aucun plan préétablit… **

**Critiques?**

**Avis?**

**Suggestions? **

**Encouragements?**

**Commentaires constructifs?**

**Je n'attends que cela! **

**Merci pour les prochaines reviews en avance. Je vous adore!**

**Alecto McPhee**

**Bisous**

**XXX**


	3. Chapitre 2

**RAR**

**XxxInconnuxxX : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review =) Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir très cher inconnu… Sinon,désolée, j'y avais pensée aussi mais… Harry n'a pas vraiment vécu quelque chose de semblable à Chris dans sa courte vie de 17 ans – ne l'oublions pas- et je ne voulais pas trop modifier au risque de créer un total UA OOC, tu comprends ? Et puis, avoue tout de même que je suis la seule à n'avoir jamais pensée ou même seulement imaginé (dans la catégorie francophone s'entend ^^… puisque je ne sais pas du tout pour les autres langues) à faire de Harry un Wyatt en puissance… naaaaaah ? =D Encore merci ^.^

**Misa2 : **J'espère sincèrement que cette suite te plaira !

**Hayato : **Tu vas être content ! C'est ta review qui ma réveillée =P J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite ^.^

**Pour tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris et qui me suivent dans cette belle aventure, je vous dis : Merci de tout mon cœur ! Espérant que vous serez content de ce chapitre ! **

**PS : j'accepte les idées pour la suite des évènements, les suggestions que vous aurez seront pleinement étudier et je vous enverrai un MP avec ma réponse et/ou une demande pour m'en dire davantage ou autre chose que j'aurai en tête…**

**Encore une fois,**

**Un gros merciiiiiiiii !**

**FIN DES RARS**

_[Précédemment : _

_Tout cela l'avait tellement détendu qu'il ne vit pas les hommes se taper dans les mains en signe de victoire. Eh bien quoi? Le but était de réussir à le mettre à l'aise… C'était réussi non?]_

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

_«Le temps est mobile, sans cesse bouge, dans l'espace fixe, des maisons, et des ruines._

_Si tu veux vivre longtemps, invoque, chauve-souris ou tortue, jamais l'aigle, encore moins le hibou, vise l'ombre et le lent, comme une éternité.»_

**Mobilités**,

Madeleine Gagnon

* * *

Lily était maintenant assise en face de lui alors qu'ils se trouvaient être assis en indien sur le tapis présent dans le salon du coffre. C'était celle qui devait s'occuper de lui apprendre les matières dans lesquelles elle était une experte durant les six premières années.

_Flash_

-Peu importe maintenant ! s'exclama Abigail alors que sa belle-mère continuait de regarder son mari de travers juste pour l'agacer. Nous sommes ici, car nous avons la mission d'instruire ce jeune homme !

Lily sourit à la femme et hocha doucement la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

-Comme il ne s'écoule qu'une seconde à l'extérieur pour une année à l'intérieur, commença la jeune femme, tous ensemble nous avons prévu de te prendre chacun notre tour pendant le temps de 6 ans, bien que les autres peuvent aussi compléter l'enseignement de ton tuteur du moment, afin de t'enseigner nos connaissances et notre expérience dans les branches de la magie que nous maîtrisons le mieux.

-Par exemple, fit Doréa à son tour, moi je t'enseignerai les potions, l'astronomie et l'arithmancie qui est une variante des mathématiques moldu d'après ce que je sais...

-Tout à fait, Doréa, acquiesça Lily.

-Moi, je t'enseignerai les duels, la magie ancestrale qui fait partie de la lignée Potter ainsi que la divination, poursuivit Charlus.

Puis, remarquant la grimace que son petit fils adoptif, l'homme roula des yeux avec exaspération.

-Tu sauras, gamin que je n'enseigne pas les fadaises de cette femme maboule qui se prend pour une brillante Voyante alors qu'elle n'est rien de plus qu'une arnaqueuse complice de ce fou de Dumbledore !

Sa femme – sentant son énervement contre la cruche qui osait se prétendre professeur de divination – marcha doucement dans la direction de son mari comme pour apprivoiser un animal sauvage et le serra dans ses bras pour le calmer. Conscient qu'il se donnait en spectacle plus qu'autre chose, Charlus ferma les yeux et serra sa femme contre lui en expirant avant de s'éloigner et d'hocher la tête vers sa mère. Lui signifiant que c'était à son tour.

-De mon côté, continua Abigail avec un sourire tendre pour son fils et retournant son attention vers Wyatt, je t'apprendrai la médicomagie, la botanique ainsi que la légilimencie et l'occlumencie.

Wyatt blanchit à vue d'œil face à la dernière matière annoncé par Abigail. Inquiète pour celui qu'il considérait comme un fils, James s'approcha et fit s'asseoir le jeune homme et le tint contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne fasse un malaise.

-Wyatt ? questionna une Lily folle d'inquiétudes.

Comme il ne répondait pas, la jeune femme se tourna vers Abigail et la supplia silencieusement de le sortir de cet état catatonique. Avec un bref signe de tête, elle accepta la requête et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Elle s'insinua avec douceur dans ses pensées et souvenirs afin de ne pas lui procurer de la souffrance et vit avec horreur les leçons que lui prodiguait Severus Snape en violant sciemment son esprit et affaiblissant ses barrières naturelles. Les détruisant au point que s'il y avait eu une autre séance, cela aurait pu être irrémédiable. Elle sortit de sa tête et croisa le regard vague de Wyatt. Et comme c'était plus fort qu'elle, la femme alla s'agenouiller en face de lui et lui pris le menton dans ses paumes de mains.

-Je te jure que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne ferai quelque chose d'aussi ignoble sur ta personne, fit-elle avec force et ferveur. Ce qu'il t'a fait était purement et simplement un viol de l'esprit. Il a violer tes défenses et tes souvenirs afin de s'en servir contre toi. Il a profité de ta faiblesse et de ton incapacité à te défendre mentalement…

James s'écarta de Wyatt et fixa Abigail d'un œil interrogateur. Elle ne put s'en soucier en recevant le jeune homme dans ses bras qui pleurait comme un enfant. Elle lui murmura des mots doux au creux de l'oreille et lui frotta le dos afin de le consoler.

-Chuuuuuut… c'est fini maintenant… chuuuuut… tu es avec nous… tu n'es plus avec LUI… IL n'est pas là, disait-elle.

Pas certain de lui, James repris le jeune homme des bras de la femme avec son consentement et le posa sur ses genoux en encerclant sa taille. Lily vint s'asseoir à son tour et déposa un baiser sur la joue du plus jeune qui s'était caché le visage dans le coup de son père adoptif. Puis, il finit par se calmer et se redresser pour s'essuyer les joues en rougissant d'un rouge Weasley après avoir vu qu'il avait craqué devant tout le monde. Honteux, il baissa la tête et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Étant toujours sur les genoux de James et face à Lily, cette dernier prit doucement les mains de Wyatt et les écarta pour essuyer elle-même les restes de larmes et déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-C'est normal de craquer mon chéri, dit-elle avec douceur. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde et tout le monde en a le droit…

En sentant son père adoptif le serrer un peu plus fort, le jeune homme releva la tête vers ce dernier et remarqua son air inquiet et concerné. Souriant de le voir rougir un peu plus, James déposa un baisé sur son front et le questionna.

-De quoi parlait Abigail, Wyatt ? Est-ce que tu serais prêt à nous en parler ? Si jamais, tu ne t'en sens pas la force… ne te gêne pas pour le dire, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui a pu te perturber aussi violemment pour que tu réagisses ainsi…

-Sinon, il peut toujours en parler plus tard… n'est-ce pas, James Chéri ? l'avertie sévèrement sa femme.

Conscient du ton dangereux de sa femme et inquiet de l'état de faiblesse semblait être le jeune homme assis sur ses genoux, l'homme acquiesça sérieusement dans la direction de Lily avant de concentrer toute son attention sur Wyatt.

-Est-ce… est-ce que… hésita ce dernier d'une petite voix, on pourrait remettre cette… (il déglutit péniblement en tremblant légèrement) discussion à plus tard ?

-Bien sûr, acquiesça James en le berçant. Je comprends, petit. Je comprends.

-Merci, souffla le plus jeune.

D'un commun accord, les adultes continuèrent à lui annoncer ce qu'ils lui enseigneraient. Daniel se conterait de lui enseigner comment contrer et soigner la magie noire Darla projetait de lui enseigner la magie wiccane puisqu'elle avait elle-même la possibilité de l'utiliser à plus ou moins grande échelle ainsi que l'histoire de la magie au complet (pas juste celle enseigner à Poudlard) Elliot lui apprendrait les soins aux créatures magiques et serait charger de s'occuper de son entraînement physique. Ce qui incluait le combat au corps à corps et les arts martiaux. James s'occuperait de la Défense, de l'animagus et de la métamorphose. Et pour finir, Lily lui enseignerait les sortilèges, la magie du sang ainsi que les matières moldu et la magie sans baguette. C'était d'ailleurs avec cette dernière qu'il commencerait les six premières années suivit – dans l'ordre – par James, Doréa, Charlus, Abigail, Daniel, Darla et Elliot.

_Flash-Back_

-Tu es prêt à commencer ? questionna Lily en le sortant de ses pensées.

-Oui, oui ! On peut débuter… fit le jeune homme.

-Bien ! La première chose que je vais t'enseigner est la magie sans baguette, annonça-t-elle, Tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de ta baguette après cela. Elle te sera inutile. Tu pourras tout au plus la garder comme un souvenir si tu le désires.

Wyatt secoua la tête. Non. Il ne la garderait pas. S'il la gardait, il se souviendrait de cette vie mensongère et pleine de l'hypocrisie humaine. Merci, mais non merci !

-Donc, maintenant, ferme les yeux (il obéit). Bien. Écoute le son de ma voix, n'écoute plus qu'elle. Ne te soucie pas de ce qui t'entoure. Il n'y a que nous deux. Nous sommes seuls au monde. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire… Bien… Concentre-toi désormais sur le sang qui coule dans tes veines. En pensées, suis son parcours. Fonds-toi en lui. Puis, va au centre. Va au cœur de ton corps. Tu sens maintenant la magie se distinguer dans le fluide de ton sang. Elle est mélangée dans tes veines avec ton sang. Maintenant, à la place de te concentrer sur le sang, prend le fil de ta magie et suis le jusqu'à sa source…

Suivant les directives de Lily, Wyatt suivit le fils de magie jusqu'à sa source où il tomba sur une immense sphère où se mélangeaient différentes couleurs : le doré, l'argenté, le rouge, le vert, le blanc et le noir (en une infime petite quantité pour la dernière couleur). Puis, soudain, une silhouette apparut dans ses pensées. Elle se trouvait un peu plus loin derrière sa sphère. Il remarqua distraitement qu'il n'entendait plus la voix de Lily, mais toute son attention était portée sur ce qu'il pensa être une femme. Elle finit par s'avancer et il put la détailler dans son entier. Elle était assez grande et portait un chemisier blanc avec une paire de pantalons noir fait sur mesure apparemment. Elle avait un visage en ovale et ses traits étaient doux. Un sourire tendre était sur ses lèvres. La couleur de ses yeux était bleue et dans une belle forme d'amande. Ses cheveux atteignaient le dessous de ses épaules et étaient d'un brun assez foncé. Puis, elle ouvrit la bouche.

-Bonjour Wyatt… le salua-t-elle avec délicatesse.

-Qui êtes-vous ? questionna-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. J'ai l'impression que vous m'êtes familière sans pouvoir me l'expliquer clairement à moi-même.

-Je m'appelle Prudence Halliwell, se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire lumineux. Je suis ta tante et ton être de lumière attitré.

Être de lumière… être de lumière… Ah, oui ! Maintenant, il s'en souvenait.

-Mon ange gardien ? hésita le jeune homme

-En quelque sorte oui, rit la femme. Ne t'étonne pas si je dois repartir bientôt, mais c'est uniquement parce que j'ai trouvé un rituel me permettant de discuter avec toi alors que tu es encore dans le passé que je suis ici en ce moment. Dans le présent, je suis décédé depuis 2 ans et les fondateurs ont décidés de m'accorder le droit de t'avoir comme protégé… toi mon neveu. Bien que je sois surprise de te retrouver dans le corps d'un jeune adulte… C'est assez perturbant alors que dans le présent ça ne fait que… Ah, bien ! J'ai surement formulé mon désir de te parler de manière à ce que tu comprennes mes paroles et le rituel m'aura envoyé lorsque tu auras été informé de ta situation particulière dirons-nous…

Elle se retrouva soudain attaquée avec force de câlins et son neveu ému dans ses bras. Attendrie, elle lui retourna son étreinte. Avant de disparaître, elle lui murmura ces paroles :

-Lorsque tu seras de retour dans le présent… appelle-moi en criant mon nom et je viendrai te rendre une vraie visite…

Puis, Wyatt se réveilla de sa transe avec le visage soucieux de Lily devant lui qui le secouait pour le réveiller. Le jeune homme la rassura en lui disant qu'il allait parfaitement bien et lui demanda de poursuivre sa leçon. À moitié convaincue, elle poursuivit tout de même son enseignement…

* * *

-[NDA j'ai prévu durant les prochain chapitre de faire des flash-back pour montrer ses leçons parce que je ne suis vraiment pas assez patiente pour tout écrire sur les quelques 54-60 années d'entraînement dans le coffre…]-

* * *

Lorsque Wyatt ressortis du coffre, 60 secondes après y être entré, il ne se ressemblait vraiment plus. Non dans le sens où il aurait hypothétiquement prit du muscle, grandit et qu'il ne porterait plus de lunettes… mais bien parce qu'il avait retrouvé ses cinq ans ainsi que sa véritable apparence avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleu reflétant tout le pouvoir dont il était le détenteur.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que… commença le gobelin, ébahit.

Le petit lui sourit et lui offrit un clin d'œil.

-J'ai toutes mes connaissances et mes souvenirs, mais j'ai décidé que ce serait mieux pour moi de retourner ainsi dans mon temps avec l'âge que vous me voyez, Maître Gripsec. Je n'ai jamais pu vivre une jeunesse heureuse et saine avec ma famille véritable et j'ai vu à ma situation une occasion en or de pouvoir tout reprendre cette partie de ma vie…

Gripsec hocha de la tête avec un air songeur.

-Je comprends Monsieur Potter-Halliwell.

Il y eut un silence, puis Wyatt le brisa.

-Avant que je ne doive aller en salle des rituels afin de retourner dans mon temps… Pourrions-nous avoir une entrevue ?

-Bien entendu, Lord Potter-Halliwell.

Le gobelin avait définitivement découvert la chevalière des Potter.

* * *

Gripsec hocha de la tête d'un air entendu. Il s'en doutait après tout. C'était tout à fait légitime et normal.

-L'Entité du coffre familial a accepté le changement de nom déjà. Je veux aussi un sac sans fond avec de l'argent moldu américain… Tout ce qui reste de mon coffre de tutelle pour ma scolarité et les deux coffres personnels de mes parents adoptifs devra être changé en argent moldu américain.

- Que fait-on du coffre familial des Black et celui de Sirius Black ? Après tout, vous êtes également son héritier…

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

Le gobelin stoppa ce qu'il faisait afin de regarder son client le plus estimé et le plus important de la banque.

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

-Je ne réagirais pas ainsi, si j'étais au courant ! Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-on jamais informé ?

-Nous vous avons envoyé une lettre pour vous en faire part ainsi que pour que vous veniez à l'ouverture de son testament, mais …

Les yeux du gobelin se noircirent lorsqu'il comprit ce qui avait dû se passé…

-Dumbledore…. Grondèrent-ils tous les deux.

Soupirant avec lassitude, Gripsec expliqua à Wyatt que Sirius lui avait laissé la place en tant que Lord Black et que toutes ses possessions lui revenaient de pleins droits. Y compris le 12 Square Grimmaurd. _Voilà donc pourquoi depuis la mort de Sirius, plus personne ne peut y entrer sans m'avoir demandé la permission au préalable, _raisonna logiquement le petit. Le gobelin sortit la bague des Black et la donna à Wyatt pour qu'il se la passe au doit. La bague émit une lueur vert forêt juste avant de s'ajuste à son majeur et de se fondre avec la bague des Potter. Elles se remodelèrent ensemble pour former un blason réunissant les deux familles.

* * *

**Amis du jour : Bonjour !**

**Amis du soir : Bonsoir !**

**Tout d'abord, je suis sincèrement désolée que cela ait prit quand même beaucoup de temps pour que je vous poste ce chapitre… mais je vous avais quand même prévenue que je postais lors de mes inspirations et quand j'avais des moments de libres avec mes études et mon travail… **

**Sinon, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous en redemanderez… cependant… pleaseeeeeeee…. J'ai besoin de vos reviews…. Vous vous souvenez que c'est le salaire de l'auteur ? J'apprécierais beaucoup qu'il n'y ait pas autant de visiteurs fantômes… Parce que comparer à ceux qui donnent leur petits mots à tous ceux qui viennent lire ma fanfic… c'est peu… cette histoire compte 1012 views selon mon compteur graphique… **

**Donc…**

**Critiques?**

**Avis?**

**Suggestions? **

**Encouragements?**

**Commentaires constructifs?**

**Je n'attends que cela! **

**Merci pour les prochaines reviews en avance. Je vous adore!**

**Alecto McPhee**

**Bisous**

**XXX**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**RAR :**_

_**vampire-marie**_**: Bonjour ! Alors, premièrement, ne t'excuse pas je t'en prie ! Je crois que j'ai un peu exagéré les choses, même si c'est vrai que c'est bien d'avoir des petits commentaires lorsque l'on écrit. Je suis un peu comme un volcan qui peut entrer en irruption sans que l'on s'y attende véritablement ou que l'on y soit prêt. =) Pour les six ans, je me suis dit que un an – un an et demi – par matière devrait être suffisant pour atteindre le stade où l'on expérimente un peu de tout sur la matière étudiée. Lily enseignant 4 matières, ça fait 6 ans où elle enseigne à son fils adoptif. Compte-tenu de l'énormité des matières et de ce qu'il faut savoir afin de bien pouvoir s'en servir, de les comprendre et de les intégrer comme il faut… Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est compréhensible que ça prenne du temps… non ? Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait comprendre-intégrer-savoir utilisé bien des choses du jour au lendemain. Wyatt n'est pas un être surhumain. Il a simplement besoin de ce temps.**

**L'occlumencie va l'aider énormément pour tout démêler entre ses connaissances et sa vie de tous les jours. ^.^ **

**Je suis heureuse que le fait d'avoir mise Prue en tant qu'Être de lumière de Wyatt te fasse sourire. Je rajoute un bémol cependant. Elle ne rencontrera pas tout de suite ses sœurs et ces dernières ne sauront pas tout de suite qu'elle est l'ange du gamin. **

**Pour les personnages de Charmed qui existent dans mon histoire… je vais les mettre au début, après les réponses aux reviews, merci pour le conseil. Je n'y pensais plus =P**

**Pour ta petite question, oui il y aura des moments-clés où je mettrai les ressentis des autres personnages de mon histoire. Je commence déjà dans ce chapitre, mais pas avec ceux de l'univers Charmed… désolée… ce sera pour plus tard.**

**À grande Review, grande Réponse… Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage ! =)**

_**bellassima miam :**_** Contente de savoir que tu me suis depuis le début =) Merci à toi ! **

_**cyrillo . duprat :**_** Au sujet des six ans, je te renvoie à la réponse que j'ai écrite à vampire-marie. Pour le reste, je sais que ça va être assez houleux entre les trois sœurs. Mais, elles ne se disputeront pas longtemps, trop heureuse d'avoir un neveu.**

_**misa2 :**_** J'espère seulement que la suite ne te détournera pas et que ton intérêt ne fera que monter alors! =)**

_**lise261 :**_** Heureuse que ma fiction te plaise… Pour Prue, je n'aurais pu faire autrement parce qu'après Paige, c'était l'une de mes personnages préférée et son caractère protecteur envers et contre tout pour sa famille m'a toujours touchée. En tant que moi-même fille aînée qui adore ses deux petites sœurs, il ne saurait en être autrement =) Merci d'être passé et d'avoir laissé une petite trace de ton passage…**

_**Aurysadik**_**: Wyatt – en faisant ses petites expériences avec les potions après avoir tout appris sur le sujet – a inventé une potion qu'il a nommée Deuxième Chance. Je n'ai peut-être pas dit comment il avait eu cette potion, mais je crois que dans le précédent chapitre, lorsque le gobelin s'étonne de son apparence assez jeune, il explique le pourquoi de sa décision de revenir à l'âge tendre de ses 5 ans. Pour moi, ce doit être à cet âge-là que le jeune Harry a dû être initié pour devenir la bonne à tout faire des Dursley. **

**J'espère que j'ai été assez clair dans mes explications à ce sujet. Si besoin est, n'hésite surtout pas à me question encore… je me ferai un plaisir de te répondre ! Merci d'avoir laissé une petite trace de ton passage sur ma fiction. =)**

_**Hayato**_**: Merci pour ta review ! Si tu n'es pas pour la critique, je ne te blâmerai pas pour autant. Je suis heureuse que mon début te donne envie de continuer de me suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminée…. Encore merci ! =D**

_**Cassandre**_**: Pour l'entraînement, je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes -) Pour les moments d'action, j'avoue que j'ai été très tenté d'arrêter au moment même où Wyatt frappe à la porte du Manoir, mais… non, en fait, je ne sais plus si j'ai arrêté ou continuer… tu verras en lisant ce chapitre xD + ****!**

_**FIN DES RAR**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Personnages de la série Charmed qui vont se retrouver dans ma fiction :**

**-Patty, de son vrai nom Patricia Halliwell, mère de Prudence, Piper, Phoebe et de Paige.**

**-Victor Bennet****t, père de Prudence, Piper et Phoebe.**

**-Penny, de son vrai nom Penelope, la grand-mère des quatre femmes et la mère de Patty.**

**-Piper Halliwell.**

**-Prudence Halliwell.**

**-Phoebe Halliwell.**

**-Paige Matthews.**

**-Chris Perry Halliwell (je ne sais pas encore comment, mais j'adore trop ce perso pour ne pas l'intégrer dans l'histoire.)**

**-****Melinda Halliwell, petite sœur de Wyatt et Chris (ne sais pas encore quand est-ce qu'elle apparaîtra, mais je sais que je veux qu'elle y soit.)**

**-****Coop, le futur mari de Phoebe dans la trame temporel où je commence l'histoire.**

**-****Henry, le futur mari de Paige. **

**PS : Encore là pour les deux futurs maris, je ne sais pas quand… puisque j'improvise depuis le début. Mes suites dépendent un petit peu beaucoup des commentaires laissés qui me donnent quelques fois de l'inspiration. Pour les autres personnages que je pourrais insérer qui seraient de l'univers de Charmed, je vous en informerai au fur et à mesure. Promis !**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_[Précédemment :_

_Le gobelin sortit la bague des Black et la donna à Wyatt pour qu'il se la passe au doit. La bague émit une lueur vert forêt juste avant de s'ajuste à son majeur et de se fondre avec la bague des Potter. Elles se remodelèrent ensemble pour former un blason réunissant les deux familles.]_

**Chapitre 3**

**-****[]****-**

La tête levée dans le ciel d'aurore

Peut-être oracle

-bourdonnante bourdonnante

D'airs anciens, d'airs nouveaux

_**Intime faiblesse des mortels**_

**Paul Chamberland**

**-[]-**

**31 juillet 1997**

_Ça y est, songea le jeune Wyatt._ Il regarda attentivement son environnement. Il était à présent au centre d'un cercle runique qui le ramènerait là où il aurait dû rester. À son époque. Avec le gobelin, il avait tout arrangé. Il atterrirait dans une ruelle proche de l'aéroport de Londres le 23 mai 2003 parce qu'il ne pouvait faire un saut dans le temps et un autre dans l'espace en même temps… c'était contre les lois même de la nature de la magie runique. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle sorte de magie sa mère s'y était prise pour le faire voyager dans le temps et l'espace, mais elle devait vraiment être puissante et savoir s'y faire… Il aurait aussi un sort de métamorphose afin de paraître plus de 21 ans et passer les douanes. Il aurait un faux passeport, une identité non-contestable et l'argent des coffres qu'il avait demandé. Ce serait assez pour faire vivre sa famille pendant des générations, si ce n'est plus. Bref, tout était prévu pour qu'il puisse partir l'esprit tranquille. Mais, pleins de pensées superflus traversaient son esprit. _Je me demande où a bien pu disparaître Dumbledore… Tout le monde le croit mort. Moi-même je m'y étais laissé prendre avant de faire le ménage dans mes souvenirs et mes connaissances. Mais ce que je croyais être un _Avada_, n'était qu'un sort de téléportation à destination inconnue. Les deux sorts émettent la même lueur verte émeraude, s'en est presque troublant. _Préférant se concentrer sur le rituel, il laissa là ses pensées sur Dumbledore et prononça l'incantation d'une voix gutturale. Une lueur semblant sortir de son cœur se mit à grossir jusqu'à englober son corps tout entier et quelques secondes après, Le jeune sorcier avait disparu, emportant toutes ses possessions avec lui.

**-[]-**

**23 mai 2003**

Assis au bord de l'avion qui le menait vers la destination de San Francisco, le coude appuyé contre le petit hublot donnant une vue imprenable sur l'océan, Wyatt, ayant l'apparence d'un homme de trente ans, semblait terriblement pensif. Pensif et nerveux, tout à la fois. Ce qui donnait un curieux mélange détonnant. Et pourtant, le sentiment qu'il ressentait le plus et qui l'obnubilait, mais qu'il cachait en son cœur était l'espoir. Il avait concocté – et inventé – une potion de rajeunissement exprès pour revivre une enfance et une adolescence qu'il espérait être mieux que la première. Cependant, dès qu'il sentirait un danger qu'il ne pourrait résoudre avec sa forme enfantine, il n'hésiterait pas à prendre l'antidote et reprendre sa forme de jeune adulte en pleine possession de ses moyens…

-[]-

**31 juillet 1997**

Hermione attendait dans sa chambre du Terrier avec Ginny que les membres de l'Ordre ramènent son meilleur ami de chez ses affreux moldus. Toutes les connaissances du monde magique sauraient l'aider à épauler son ami, certainement. Pour ce faire, pour protéger sa famille, elle avait dû leur effacer le souvenir d'avoir un jour donné naissance à leur fille. Elle. Les larmes voulaient déborder se mettre à couler sur ses joues, mais elle les en empêchait. La jeune femme devait rester forte. Un coup à la fenêtre la réveilla soudain et, voyant Hedwig de l'autre côté avec deux lettres, elle craignait le pire.

_Cher Hermione, _

_Les mots me manquent pour te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Je t'ai toujours aimé comme si tu étais ma sœur. Une sœur qui me manquera certainement bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, mais aujourd'hui j'ai fait une découverte qui m'oblige à m'éloigner de vous tous. Lily Potter a fait en sorte qu'à ma majorité sorcière je reçoive une lettre de sa part si elle mourrait en me protégeant. Une lettre qui renfermait une information qui m'a changé à tout jamais… J'ai été adopté par les Potter… L'apparence physique que j'avais n'était que pur illusion. Une illusion physique. Mais, une illusion tout de même. _(La jeune femme étouffa un cri d'incrédulité et de peur face à ce qu'elle entrevoyait d'où cette lettre allait mener…) _Le nom qui m'a été donné à la naissance est Wyatt, je suis un sorcier wiccan. Je n'appartiens même pas à ce temps. Je ne te dirai pas de quel temps je viens, de peur que l'on intercepte cette lettre, mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de ne pas t'en faire pour moi. J'irai bien. Lily m'a aussi confirmé que je ne suis aucunement lié à la prophétie du Professeur Dumbledore, C'est Neville le survivant. C'est Neville qui a le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort. Le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connait pas… c'est le Temps qu'il a donné au véritable Survivant pour s'entraîner dans le plus grand des secrets, car tout le monde avait tourné son attention vers celui qui avait découvert le moyen de d'être intouchable par l'unique sort qui n'avait aucune défense d'inventé pour s'en protéger… Je t'en prie, grande-sœur, ne m'en veux pas d'être parti… Lorsque viendra le temps pour toi de tout savoir, je viendrai te retrouver et nous serons de nouveau réunis… _

_Prends bien soin de toi et ne te fais surtout pas tuer avant que l'on se retrouve !_

_Je t'aime,_

_Wyatt,_

_Anciennement Harry Potter._

Soudainement, la jeune femme fut dans les bras de la cadette des Weasley qui pleurait. Tout comme elle pleurait, se rendit-elle compte. _Je te jure que lorsque je te retrouverai, tu auras plus d'explications que ça à me donner ! se promit-elle silencieusement en rendant l'étreinte à la plus jeune. _

**-[]-**

**23 mai 2003**

D'après ce que Wyatt avait pu constater avant d'embarquer dans l'avion côté moldu, c'est que la guerre était terminée côté monde magique. Il avait souri avec soulagement et, les yeux brillant, il avait lancé une pensée vers son ancien ami. _Je savais que tu pouvais le faire Neville. Je savais que tu y arriverais. _Sur ces bonnes pensées, le jeunot s'endormit, heureux.

Il restait encore trois bonnes heures avant que l'avion n'arrive à bon port.

**-[]-**

**Septembre 1997**

**POTTER FAUX SURVIVANT !**

**POTTER DISPARU ET INTROUVABLE !**

**NEVILLE LONGDUBAT, LE SURVIVANT !**

**Par **_**La Gazette du Sorcier**_

**F****évrier 1998**

**LE MONDE MAGIQUE A ÉTÉ DUPPÉ !**

**DUMBLEDORE TOUJOURS VIVANT !**

**Par **_**La Gazette du Sorcier**_

**Juillet 1998**

**NEVILLE LONGDUBAT LE SURVIVANT TRIOMPHE DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI!**

**FRANK ET ALICE LONGDUBAT DE NOUVEAU SAINTS D'ESPRITS !**

**Par **_**La Gazette du Sorcier**_

**Août 1998**

**DUMBLEDORE DÉMIT DE SES FONCTIONS EN TANT QUE ****MANITOU SUPRÊME DE LA CONFÉDÉRATION INTERNATIONNALE DES MAGES ET SORCIERS!**

**Par **_**La Gazette du Sorcier**_

**Septembre 1998**

**DUMBLEDORE REMPLACÉ PAR MINERVA MCGONAGALL À LA TÊTE DE POUDLARD !**

**LA VÉRITÉ SUR L'AFFAIRE POTTER-LOUGDUBAT !**

**Par **_**La Gazette du Sorcier**_

_**[…]**_

**Juin 2000**

**HARRY POTTER OU WYATT SANS-NOM ?**

**QUELLE EST LA VÉRITÉ ?**

**MAGIE WICCANE : LÉGENDE OU VÉRITÉ ?**

**Par **_**La Gazette du Sorcier**_

_**[…]**_

**Février 2003**

**LES HALLIWELL ET LE POUVOIR DES TROIS !**

**RENCONTRE DES MONDES SORCIERS-WICCANS****!**

**LES ÊTRES DE LUMIÈRES : ANGES GARDIENS****!**

**Par **_**La Gazette du Sorcier**_

**Mars 2003**

**ALLIANCE DES DEUX NATIONS MAGIQUES !**

**APPRENDRE À VIVRE À LA MOLDUE !**

**Par **_**La Gazette du Sorcier**_

**Mai 2003**

**RÉAPPARITION DE LA SIGNATURE MAGIQUE ACTIVE D'HARRY/WYATT !**

**Par **_**La Gazette du Sorcier**_

**-[]-**

Arrivé à l'aéroport, Wyatt récupéra ses valises et trouva un endroit où personne ne pourrait le voir ni l'entendre. Il reprit son apparence d'enfant et souffla de soulagement. Ses beaux yeux bleu inspectèrent encore une fois l'interstice et sa magie répondit à l'appel pour le rassuré quant au fait que personne n'était caché à l'espionner ou ne l'avait simplement suivi par curiosité.

-PRUE ? cria l'enfant en espérant ne pas avoir l'air fou.

Une lumière bleu apparut dans son champ de vision et devint une personne qui avait pris une place importante dans son cœur. Sa tante. Son ange gardien. Elle lui sourit simplement et ouvrit les bras. Il s'y jeta à corps perdu en criant de joie et de plaisir.

-Alors… es-tu prêt à les retrouver bonhomme ?

-Oui… mais… et toi ?

-Ils ne doivent pas savoir que c'est moi ton ange gardien… Mes sœurs ne sont pas encore prêtes à me revoir… à part Paige, puisqu'elle n'a pas eu à faire le deuil de ma mort. Elle sait cependant que je suis un Être de lumière. Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré par contre. Elle est la seule que tu puisses mettre au courant pour notre lien ange-protégé, expliqua clairement Prudence.

-Comment je fais pour m'éclipser, tante Prue ? Rougit Wyatt.

-Ah… c'est vrai que tes enseignants n'ont pas pu t'apprendre à contrôler ta partie Être de lumière… Je vais alors devoir comparer l'éclipse avec le transplanage…

Le petit fit une tête si amusante, que la brune éclata de rire en voyant sa moue mécontente. L'éclipse lui donnerait le même sentiment d'étouffement que le transplanage ? Mais, ce n'est pas juste ! Lui qui croyait que ça allait être beaucoup plus confortable comme moyen de transport !

-Je veux dire que c'est si différent que pour que tu puisses avoir une bonne image de comment faire… j'allais devoir expliquer les deux côtés par rapport à l'autre… Pas qu'ils étaient semblable ! Rigola la femme.

Wyat soupira de soulagement devant l'explication rassurante de sa tante.

-Bien… continu de m'expliquer alors… sur le moment, j'ai VRAIMENT eu peur que ce soit pareils… frissonna le plus jeune.

-Donc… comme je disais ! L'éclipse peut te mener n'importe où, du moment que quelqu'un que tu connais s'y trouve et pense à toi très fort comparé au transplanage qui demande à la personne qui transplane de connaître déjà l'endroit au préalable. L'éclipse, c'est comme si tu volais vers l'endroit désiré alors que le transplanage tu as l'impression que l'on t'étouffe jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à destination. Tu comprends le principe ?

-Oui… théoriquement je connais maintenant…

-Mais comme tu as peur de ne pas y arriver, tu veux que je t'emmène vers le Manoir, n'est pas ?

-Oui ? demanda le petit d'une petite voix en fixant ses pieds, embarrassé.

-D'accord, petit, accepta Prue en souriant et lui relevant la tête, prends ma main et nous y seront en moins de deux !

Trop heureux pour exprimer oralement sa joie, l'enfant prit la main tendue et se senti partir avec l'éclipse.

**-****[]-**

-_Bienvenue au __1329 Prescott Street, Wyatt… et bonne chance_, lui murmura la voix de Prue avant de s'éclipser chez les Fondateurs.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, Wyatt pu observer le Manoir dans toute son ampleur, le regard illuminé d'excitation à l'idée de rencontrer le reste de sa famille, et en même temps, stressé d'arriver comme une fleur sur la soupe… Sachant que sa tante n'était plus là à ses côtés, il leva la main et sonna à la porte. Se rassurant qu'il y avait forcément quelqu'un à la maison, parce que les voitures étaient dans l'allée, mais encore là… La porte s'ouvrit finalement après qu'il ait entendu quelqu'un descendre rapidement les escaliers. Il dût lever la tête pour pouvoir observer la personne qui venait d'ouvrir, le cœur battant follement la chamade. C'était une femme. Avec des cheveux descendants jusqu'en dessous des épaules de couleur brun chocolat et des yeux noisette. Une fois la surprise passée dans l'expression faciale de la femme, cette dernière se mit à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour, bonhomme, le salua-t-elle doucement, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Comment tu t'appels ?

-Wyatt… rougit le surnommé en se tripotant les mains et en baissant la tête avec timidité, impressionné par l'aura de magie bienveillante qui émanait d'elle.

-Enchanté, Wyatt. Moi c'est Paige… Que fais-tu ici ?

-Voir M…Pi…Piper… Bégaya-t-il.

-Tu en as de la chance… d'habitude à cette heure-là, Piper est au P3… Viens, entre ! L'invita-t-elle. Ne sois pas si timide…

Elle referma la porte derrière eux et lui indiqua de la suivre jusqu'au salon.

-Assis toi, je vais aller la chercher…

Elle monta les escaliers ver l'étage en le laissant en bas. Pour patienter, le petit observa la décoration assez vieille et mélangeant un peu du temps moderne qu'il aima au premier coups d'œil avant d'entendre quelqu'un descendre les escaliers comme si sa vie en dépendait. Rapidement, il se releva et vit une femme apparaître devant lui, le regard ému au possible. Elle tomba à genoux devant lui et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte qu'il avait toujours rêvé recevoir de sa mère. Une étreinte où il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer tellement il était heureux d'être là, à l'instant, chez lui, dans les bras de sa mère.

-Wyatt… Ô mon Chéri… Mon bébé… tu es là… Comme ça été dure… Si dure…

-Maman…

Il s'accrocha à elle comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans les airs. Ayant peur que tout ne fut qu'un beau rêve. Ayant peur de devoir retourner à la guerre… à la mort… au gouvernement corrompu et au désespoir que conduit une guerre… Il entendit vaguement d'autres personnes arrivés et retenir des exclamations de stupeur. Murmurant des «maman» avec interrogation et incompréhension.

-Piper ! Explications !

**-****[]-**

**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

**Amis du soir, Bonsoir !**

**Tout d'abord… Cassandre ! Tu vois, j'ai trouvé un entre-deux comme réponse à ma question à ta réponse… =P La suite sera trèsssssss euh…. Disons… Enflammée ? :D**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus… j'avais besoin d'un moment pour montrer que le temps a passé et que les évènements se sont enchaînés…**

**Je promets que quoiqu'il arrive, il y AURA de l'ACTION dans le PROCHAIN chapitre =P**

**Bien à vous,**

**Alecto McPhee**

**Ps : Je ne vous oblige pas à critiquer… mais à laisser une trace de votre passage au moins ? Siouplééééé *regard de chat potté tout mouillé***


	5. Chapitre 4

_**RAR**_

_**Bellassima miam :**_** La suite maintenant -)**

_**Luka . G :**_** Si je m'abstenais de mettre quelque couple que ce soit, c'est parce que je ne sais pas encore si je vais mettre Wyatt avec quelqu'un justement. Désolée =s Mais sinon, si je dois le mettre avec quelqu'un… je dirais que ce serait avec un homme sans spécifier vraiment car aucune idée xD**

_**Aurysadik**_**: En fait la trace est enlevée soit par les agents du Ministère, soit une fois à Poudlard par le directeur la directrice dans ce cas précis. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de l'enlever à Harry avant qu'il ne devienne Wyatt et s'en aille de chez les Dursley. Et pour le fait qu'ils soient au courant, c'est le fait d'un scarabée si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Je crois qu'il est resté dans un bocal avec Hermione tout l'été… **

_**Dadoumarine :**_** L'exemple avec Lily le 6 ans où elle apprend à Wyatt les 4 matières où elle est la meilleure était pour expliquer pourquoi je mettais 6 ans par personne pour qu'ils lui enseignent un à la suite de l'autre. Et pour les six dernières années… c'était pour qu'il puisse apprendre à mélanger les différentes magies qu'il a appris à maîtriser et pour qu'il s'amuse avec sa famille adoptive. Des années pour que Wyatt rattrape le temps perdu en malheurs et en solitude.**

_**BlackCerise**_**: TU AS TOUT BON! Je commençais sérieusement à douter de ma capacité à bien expliquer les choses telles qu'elles sont. *soupir de soulagement* Pour ta dernière question, tu verras! =D **

_**FIN DES RAR**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Personnages de la série Charmed qui vont se retrouver dans ma fiction :**

**-Patty, de son vrai nom Patricia Halliwell, mère de Prudence, Piper, Phoebe et de Paige.**

**-Victor Bennet****t, père de Prudence, Piper et Phoebe.**

**-Penny, de son vrai nom Penelope, la grand-mère des quatre femmes et la mère de Patty.**

**-Piper Halliwell.**

**-Prudence Halliwell.**

**-Phoebe Halliwell.**

**-Paige Matthews.**

**-Chris Perry Halliwell (je ne sais pas encore comment, mais j'adore trop ce perso pour ne pas l'intégrer dans l'histoire.)**

**-Melinda Halliwell, petite sœur de Wyatt et Chris (ne sais pas encore quand est-ce qu'elle apparaîtra, mais je sais que je veux qu'elle y soit.)**

**-Coop, le futur mari de Phoebe dans la trame temporel où je commence l'histoire.**

**-Henry, le futur mari de Paige. **

**PS : Encore là pour les deux futurs maris, je ne sais pas quand… puisque j'improvise depuis le début. Mes suites dépendent un petit peu beaucoup des commentaires laissés qui me donnent quelques fois de l'inspiration. Pour les autres personnages que je pourrais insérer qui seraient de l'univers de Charmed, je vous en informerai au fur et à mesure. Promis !**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_[Précédemment : _

_Il entendit vaguement d'autres personnes arrivés et retenir des exclamations de stupeur. Murmurant des «maman» avec interrogation et incompréhension._

_-Piper ! Explications !]_

**Chapitre 4**

**-[]-**

**Le silence, lisse et souverain,**

**Tinte encore de douleurs**

**Et d'appels de l'esprit**

_**Appels**_

**Fernand Ouellette**

**-[]-**

Le petit ne voulant pas lâcher son cou, et ne voulant de toute façon pas qu'il quitte ses bras, Piper se releva avec Wyatt pour ensuite se tourner vers sa famille qui la questionnait du regard et de Léo qui attendait des explications. Silencieusement, elle demanda aux Nettoyeurs de venir au Manoir. Elle avait gardé un certain contact avec eux afin d'être prête à les appeler lorsque son fils reviendrait.

-Bientôt vous vous souviendrez de tout… souffla la femme en baissant la tête vers son fils.

Les deux hommes apparurent et d'un hochement de tête comprirent que leur travail était terminé. Ils devaient restitués la mémoire qui fut effacée. Lorsqu'ils disparurent, le regard des personnes présentes dans la pièce, c'est-à-dire Phoebe, Paige, Léo ainsi que Victor son père qui venait rendre visite à ses filles, se fit opaque pendant qu'ils retrouvaient leurs souvenir sur la grossesse de Piper et les démons qui attaquaient 24 heures sur 24. Une fois le choc passé, leurs regards envers Wyatt changea du tout au tout. Sentant l'air autour de lui changer, le petit tourna timidement la tête vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce et le bleu de ses yeux affronta le bleu identique des yeux de son père. Il eut l'irrésistible envie d'être dans les bras de l'homme et tendit les bras, incertain. À la place de d'apostropher sa femme avec colère pour l'avoir privé de voir son fils grandir, Léo craqua pour la bouille de son fils et vint le prendre dans les bras de sa mère. Une fois dans ses bras, Wyatt se serra contre lui.

-Papa…

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de l'Être de lumière et il sert très fort son fils contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et le soulagement de voir que son lien avec son fils se reformait en son cœur et son âme. _Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je sentais cette perte… ce sentiment de vide… Il n'était pas là._ Tout doucement, alors qu'instinctivement – pendant que Léo le berçait inconsciemment – le petit bonhomme s'endormait, heureux d'être à la maison, enfin. Voyant que le petit dormait et que les parents devaient parler ensemble, bien qu'elles veuillent aussi entendre les réponses que Piper avait à donner, doucement Phoebe prit l'enfant dans ses bras sous les yeux incertains de l'homme. Les deux tantes montèrent à l'étage et, comme la chambre de Wyatt était réapparut avec la restauration de leurs mémoires, elles y entrèrent et s'assirent en fermant la porte de la chambre derrière elles.

**-[]-**

Piper était maintenant assise sur le divan et fixait le feu qu'elle avait fait dans la cheminée.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Cria Léo. Pourquoi nous as-tu enlevé la joie de le voir grandir ? Et pourquoi a-t-il l'air d'avoir plus de cinq ans alors que tu lui as donnée naissance i mois seulement ? Finit-il dans un murmure, abattu.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas été affecté par le fait de devoir laisser l'éducation de mon enfant à de parfais inconnus ? Se mit à crier à son tour Piper. Mais c'était pour le protéger !

-Le protégé !? On pouvait très bien le protégé nous-mêmes Piper ! Le Manoir est le lieu le plus sécurisé qui existe !

-Ah oui ? Mais protégé comment ? Les démons entrent dans ce Manoir comme dans un moulin ! Et durant ma grossesse… ils attaquaient sans arrêt en essayant de m'enlever pour qu'il naisse en Enfer, putin, Léo ! Tu as ressenti comment toute forme de magie a disparu quand je l'ai mise au monde ? Ils l'auraient traqués jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aient entre leurs mains démoniaques ! s'écria la sorcière avec violence, les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Léo n'était pas mieux. La peine et la souffrance faisaient écho dans son regard bleuté et il vint prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

-Mais où l'as-tu donc envoyé ? Souffla-t-il.

La femme prit une grande respiration pour se calmer et répondit.

-Dans le passé, en Angleterre dans une famille de sorciers à baguettes…

Il ferma les yeux en serrant les dents.

-Tu as envoyé notre fils vivre la guerre des sorciers à baguette ? Piper ! Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques années en Angleterre ? Sais-tu ce que les sorciers à baguettes ont vécus ?

La femme hoqueta d'horreur. Non ! Elle n'avait pas envoyé son bébé vivre cette horreur ! Faux ! Tout ça était faux et son enfant avait vécu une belle existence remplie de bonheurs… n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Elle se mit à trembler et tout d'un coup, des lueurs bleus apparurent entre les deux corps de Piper et Léo. Bientôt, on vit un enfant blond serrer ses bras autour du cou de sa mère.

-Je suis là… maman… je vais bien… je suis là, répéta le petit garçon de sa voix enfantine.

Rassurée et bouleversée au possible, la mère plongea son visage dans le cou de son fils et respira. Léo sourit en voyant que son fils avait vraisemblablement hérité de sa part d'ange tout comme Paige l'avait hérité de Samuel. Tendrement, il entoura les deux corps de son fils et de sa femme réunis. Phoebe et Paige qui avaient descendus pour les informer que l'enfant avait soudainement disparu, s'installèrent confortablement dans les escaliers et se sourirent, complices, envoyant la petite famille réunie et les yeux pleins d'eau, toutes émues qu'elles étaient. Voyant que le temps passait et qu'il était bientôt 14 heures, Paige se releva et vint à côté d'eux.

-Je vais devoir y aller, annonça la jeune femme, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Darryl. Il voulait me parler.

-Il t'a dit pourquoi ? Interrogea la plus vieille.

-Non, je n'en ai aucune idée, haussa-t-elle des épaules, désinvolte. Mais sinon, peu de temps après, j'ai rendez-vous pour une nouvelle couleur chez le coiffeur… ne m'attendez pas pour avant le souper !

Puis, son attention se tourna sur son adorable neveu qu'elle papouilla avec joie avant de devoir partir à contrecœur.

-Et moi, je dois aller au journal, grimaça Phoebe qui voulait aussi rester pour profiter de la présence de son neveu qu'elle trouvait terriblement mignon. Jason veut que je retravaille mon article et c'est pénible au possible…

Soupirant, elle vint déposer un baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

-Tu nous raconteras tout plus tard, ce soir, continua la femme. Et si tes explications ne me satisfont pas, je te jure de te servir la plus grosse crise de colère dont je suis capable pour nous avoir enlevé l'immense plaisir d'entendre ses premiers mots et de le voir faire ses premiers pas… sœur ou pas sœur !

Férocement, la sorcière se détourna, mais difficilement à cause du gamin, du trio et partit à son travail.

**-[]-**

Ne restant plus que la petite famille, Piper entraîna ses deux amours dans la cuisine et assit d'autorité son fils à la table pour lui servir quelque chose à manger. Rien de très sophistiqué. Et en attendant qu'il ait terminé de manger, Piper et Léo discutèrent de tout et de rien pour alléger la tension qui s'était installée un peu plus tôt. Une fois qu'il termina son repas, Wyatt fut soulevé et posé sur les genoux de son père qui déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

-Est-ce que tu peux nous raconter ce que tu as vécu… avec tes parents adoptif ? Hésita Piper.

Voyant que c'était dure pour elle de poser cette simple question, Wyatt songea qu'il serait peut-être plus adéquat de leur montré sa vie dans une pensine. Il savait une chose… il ne devait rien leurs épargner pour qu'ils sachent ce qu'il avait vécu. C'était ses parents. Ils avaient le droit de savoir. Il plongea donc sa main dans sa poche de pantalon et sorti son sac rapetissé et lui rendit sa forme normal.

-Pensine, prononça distinctement l'enfant en plongeant la main dedans le sac.

Cette dernière lui arriva directement dans la main. Il s'en alla de sur les genoux paternel et posa la pensine à terre. Une incantation plus tard et elle était à nouveau sur un socle de pierre comme toute pensine qui se respecte. À l'intérieur flottait déjà tous ses souvenirs du plus loin qu'il se souvienne. Se triturant les mains, il s'expliqua.

-Là dedans se trouve tous mes souvenirs dans mon autre vie… Il faut plonger la tête dans l'eau et vous vous y retrouverez pour les voir.

Piper s'approcha de son fils et le pris dans ses bras.

-Il n'est pas question que tu restes seul, pendant que nous serons à l'intérieur pour je ne sais combien de temps !

Soupirant intérieurement, Wyatt se dit qu'il ne pourrait définitivement pas convaincre sa mère de le laisser ici. Appréhendant d'être confronté à ses souvenirs, principalement à ceux de son enfance et puis aux moments où il avait frôlé la mort tout autant où des personnes qu'il appréciait sont mortes pour le sauver. Léo s'inquiéta au sujet du silence de son fils et de son manque de réaction.

-Wyatt ? Tout va bien ?

L'enfant soupira.

-Vous comprendrez une fois que vous aurez tout vu… Pour l'instant, je préfère me taire…

Peu rassurés par les paroles sibyllines de leur fils, les deux parents se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Ensuite, ils plongèrent tous les trois la tête à l'intérieur de la pensine.

**-[]-****-**

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils atterrirent à Godric Hollow où ils vécurent la mort des parents Potter à qui Piper avait confié leur enfant. Ils virent Sirius Black arriver et s'effondrer devant les cadavres de ses amis pour ensuite trouver l'enfant. Ils virent, en spectateurs impuissants, Hagrid prendre le bébé des bras du brun en colère contre le rat traître. Puis, bébé Harry fut confié à Dumbledore qui déposa le gamin sur le pas de la porte des Dursley.

_-Comment ce vieux bouc a-t-il osé mettre mon bébé à terre et le laisser là sans rien d'autre qu'une minuscule couverture et une lettre ? S'insurgea Piper._

_Wyatt se serra contre sa mère et Léo resta silencieux. Il sentait qu'il y aurait pire que ça à l'avenir._

Le lendemain matin seulement l'enfant fut recueilli à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils entendirent alors les plans des Dursley pour en faire leur bonne à tout faire lorsqu'il serait en âge de tenir les outils de cuisine ainsi que de ménage et de jardinage. Entre-temps, le bébé n'était nourrit que rarement et à la moindre larme, il était enfermé dans son placard. Il n'était changé que lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient faire autrement et que l'odeur était infecte. Pétunia le changeant avec des gants de vaisselle pour éviter de s'infecter avec son «anormalité» héritée de sa sœur mille fois maudite dans sa tombe pour lui avoir laissé la charge de son gamin monstrueux.

_-Qu'elle traite encore mon enfant de monstre et je lui montrerai ce que la vrai monstruosité en Enfer, grinça la mère des dents. Je l'enverrai dans l'entre des démons et la laisserai entre leurs mains afin que la pire torture la fasse hurler sa douleur et sa peur…_

_Léo ne la contredit pas dans ses actions et bouillonnait intérieurement. Ce qui n'était jamais bon signe chez l'ange. Pour se calmer, il jeta un regard doux et réconfortant à son fils pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve qu'était de revivre son passé en face. Avec la permission de Piper, il le prit dans ses bras. Le petit était apeuré par les paroles agressives de sa mère._

_-Piper… tu lui fais peur, murmura l'homme, calme-toi… Tu pourras déchaîner ta colère lorsqu'il ne pourra pas te voir. _

_La sorcière se calma lorsqu'elle comprit que toute sa rage ne pourrait rien n'y faire à tous ces évènements qu'elle voyait, car s'était un passé révolu. Puis, entendant son mari, elle se tourna vers son petit amour et revint vers sa famille._

_-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mon ange, souffla-t-elle à Wyatt en lui baisant le front pour se faire pardonner. _

Les années passèrent et le petit Harry se devait de caché sa capacité à apprendre rapidement et à paraître comme ignare et stupide à l'école. Sa seule cachette étant la bibliothèque pour ne pas se faire coursé par Dudley et sa stupide bande dans le jeu de «Chasse à Harry». Mais, en dehors des cours, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de courir vite et arriver à la «maison» avant eux pour préparer le souper et s'occuper du jardin en plus de faire le ménage dans la maison. N'ayant aucun temps pour faire ses devoirs et ses résultats s'en faisaient ressentir. Ce qui mettait en joie les Dursley car le «monstre» ayant une note moindre que leur Dudley chéri.

_-Ils osent appeler ÇA une __**maison **__étant favorable __à l'éducation ? Marmonna Piper en serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler sa consternation et son épouvante fasse à cette négligence. _

_Léo de son côté effaça les larmes de son fils qui coulaient de ses yeux fermés et serrés. Fils qui essayait visiblement de faire comme s'il n'entendait pas son autre lui se faire battre à la moindre incartade de sa part et à la moindre faute qui n'était pas de son fait, mais de celui de son «cousin». _

_-Je jure que tous ceux ayant participé à la souffrance de mon fils ne se relèveront pas sans mal de ce que je leur ferai subir lorsqu'ils seront entre mes mains… promis la sorcière de façon à ce que seul son mari l'entende et non son enfant qui était fragile aux promesses de violence et de douleur annoncées par ses parents. _

La visite au Zoo, la capacité du gamin à parler le fourchelangue. Puis, vint la lettre adressée au placard sous l'escalier.

_-Et ils n'ont rien fait à l'encontre de cette…famille ? Cracha Léo pour la première fois en voyant l'adresse sur la lettre et ne voyant personne pour enlever la garde de son enfant à ces monstres de cruautés non-humaines._

La crise de Vernon suivit, leur isolement en pleine mer et l'arrivée d'Hagrid. L'espoir du petit fut tellement visible !

_Cet espoir dans le regard de «Harry» brisa le cœur de ses parents qui observaient le souvenir. Pour se donner une contenant, Piper repris Wyatt dans ses bras des bras de son père et le berça inconsciemment en se retenant de pleurer sur le malheur qui avait été infligé à son fils. Léo la laissa faire en sachant qu'elle essayait de se donner une certaine contenance en voyant tout cela._

Le chemin de traverse, la banque et ses gobelins, l'étude que fit l'enfant de ses nouveaux manuels scolaire et des livres de loisirs qu'il s'était acheté en même temps alors qu'il séjournait au chaudron baveur défila à son tour. L'histoire de Voldemort par Hagrid et la cause de la véritable mort de ses «parents». Puis, vint l'embarquement dans le train et sa rencontre avec les Weasley et son amitié avec le cadet des frères. Le banquet et son admission à Griffondor se poursuivit. Le cours de potions avec le Professeur Snape. Le professeur Quirrell qui le rend mal à l'aise à cause de sa cicatrice. La rencontre d'Hermione. Halloween. Le moment où il dût utiliser tout son courage pour aller à son secours. L'éclair de génie du jeune Ron qui utilisa le Wingardium Leviosa pour élever l'arme du Troll.

_Voyant le Troll, Piper étouffa un cri d'inquiétude envers son petit qui combattait un monstre pareils et leur victoire sur le monstre de cinq fois leur taille à ces premières années. _

L'arrivée de Dumbledore, McGonagall et de Snape. Hermione qui prend la défense des garçons. Les cinq points en moins et les dix points en plus pour le courage démontré par les deux garçons. La jambe blessée de Snape. Les soupçons des jeunes amis. Le match de Quidditch.

_-__Oh mon Dieu, s'écria Piper en voyant les acrobaties de son fils et le voyant sur le point de tomber de son balais pour ensuite se rattraper au manche et revenir dessus. Sa victoire par la suite en ayant failli s'étrangler avec le vif et le voyant le régurgiter dans sa main._

Leurs recherches passèrent ensuite. Puis, Noël. La cape d'invisibilité. Le miroir du Risèd.

_En voyant le désir le plus cher de leur fils. Avoir une famille. Ses parents laissèrent libre cours à leurs larmes et enserrèrent dans leurs bras leur petit qui soupira de bonheur et de tristesse en même temps. _

_-Nous serons toujours là pour toi, bonhomme, fit Léo. Tu l'as ta famille. Tu seras heureux. Je te le promets. Nous…_

_-y veilleront, termina sa mère dans un murmure tendre._

_Ils déposèrent un baisé commun sur le dessus de la tête de l'enfant avant de retourner aux souvenirs qui défilaient._

La découverte sur Nicolas Flamel. La pierre Philosophale. Le Match gagnant contre Poufsouffle. La discussion mal interprété par Harry entre Snape et Quirrell. Norbert le Dragon. La retenue dans la Forêt Interdite. La créature qui boit du sang de Licorne. Pour finir par la confrontation avec l'homme aux deux visages. Quirrell qui avait le visage de Voldemort derrière sa tête.

_-Oh… beurk, beurk, beurk, beurk, beurk ! S'exclama Piper avec dégoût._

_L'expression de sa mère fit rigoler Wyatt qui se sentit juste un petit peu mieux après tout cela. Léo eut un minuscule sourire envers son fils, mais le froncement de ses sourcils marquait son inquiétude et sa peur face à ce qu'il venait d'être témoin. _

Vint l'infirmerie et sa «discussion» avec le directeur qui lui expliqua ce qu'il adviendrait de la pierre et de ses propriétaires. Et puis, son obligation à retourner chez les Dursley et le non-retour sur sa décision de Dumbledore le concernant.

_-Ce…misérable ! Il a osé ! Je jure…, mais elle fut interrompue dans sa phrase par son fils tremblant dans ses bras._

_À la place de continuer sur sa lancée, elle le berça tout doucement._

Le retour en train après avoir reçu l'album photos de ses «parents» et de lui par Hagrid qui l'avait récupéré dans les décombres de la maison. L'été au 4 Privet Drive. Dobby. Les lettres manquantes retrouvées. Le chemin de traverse. Tout y passa jusqu'à sa fausse fête d'anniversaire pour ses 17 ans et les lettres de ses deux mères. Son entraînement avec les générations perdues des Potter.

**-[]-**

Une fois en dehors de la pensine, ils furent accueillis par les deux autres sœurs qui les avaient cherchés partout dans la maison, sans les trouver manifestement, vu les regards inquiets et pleins d'agitation qu'elles avaient toutes les deux. Avant qu'elles n'aient pus les apostropher avec violence sur le fait de laisser un mot avant de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Les airs sinistres des parents, les firent s'arrêter net. Tout le monde mangea ans un silence malaisant le souper et c'est seulement après avoir été couché Wyatt et avoir posé des alertes s'il se réveille ou que des démons s'approchent à moins de 10 mètres de l'enfant qu'ils consentirent à s'expliquer. Les deux autres sœurs furent invitées à aller dans la pensine et en ressortant, elles se firent la promesse que leur vengeance serait extrême envers tous ceux qui avaient contribués à la souffrance de leur neveu. Promesse que partagèrent les parents prêts à tout pour évincer la menace qui planait sur leur fils à cause de la non-mort de ce crétin de Dumbledore…

* * *

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Amis du soir, Bonsoir!**

**J'avoue que même à travers mes examens, mon exposé oral et mes travaux... j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette histoire et je que je ne peux vraisemblablement pas m'empêcher d'écrire et de poster à tour de bras. C'est le feeling! Que voulez-vous! xD Je rigole. ... bien que ce soit uniquement par improvisation chaque fois que j'entame l'écriture de chaque chapitre. =P **

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre un petit peu plus long que les autres ^.^ **

**Bien à vous,**

**Alecto**

**XXX**


End file.
